


We work here!

by ticklygiggles



Category: Sekai-ichi Hatsukoi
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Nipple Play, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:47:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21741685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ticklygiggles/pseuds/ticklygiggles
Summary: Ritsu just wanted to finish his work, really. (Prompted by Anon.)
Relationships: Onodera Ritsu/Takano Masamune
Comments: 4
Kudos: 88





	We work here!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for the prompt, Anon! I had fun writing porn for my first yaoi pairing ever uwu
> 
> Also on [ Tumblr. ](https://ticklygiggles.tumblr.com/post/189328634533/we-work-here-nsfw-nostalgia-takano-x-ritsu)

“Takano-san.”

His voice was an exasperated and tired sigh. He didn’t even want to look up from the screen of his laptop because he knew, heavens he _knew_ Takano would be wearing the biggest smirk ever. He was not mentally prepared to see that at this very moment.

“Takano-san, _why am I getting a phone call from your phone if you are right in front of me?_ ”

Earlier that same day, Ritsu thought it would be a good idea to stay after work hours to finish up a few things that had been stressing him over the week. He found himself surrounded by manuscripts, sticky notes, papers, mangas and pincels all over his little work station.

He did have many things to take care of, however, he knew those things weren’t the main reason of staying until late… Deep inside, he was also hoping to escape from a very persistent neighbor of his, though, he was not expecting that said neighbor would also stay after work that day.

When the rest of his co-workers left, he saw, much to his dismay, Takano still glued to his seat in front of his desk, his eyes squinting as he looked at the screen. His lov- _boss_ was deligently typing away on his computer, pushing his glasses back in place every now and then as he read manuscripts after manuscripts.

Ritsu thought of leaving the place, but he really needed to finish up as soon as possible and, well, Takano-san was extremely quiet and immersed into his work. So that gave him hopes of having a very peaceful after-work-work.

He was wrong. So very wrong.

“Well… I am technically right in front of you.” He chuckled when Ritsu rolled his eyes. “I’ve been saying your name for a while now and you didn’t seem to hear,” Takano explained on the phone and Ritsu felt his eyebrows twitching at that sly voice. “So I thought I would call you to see if you would listen your phone,” he let out a soft hum. “Perhaps, you were ignoring me?”

Ritsu sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose with his fingers and closing his eyes. “I was not ignoring you, Takano-san. I was just trying to finish so I can go back home.”

“Stay the night at mine, Ritsu.”

Ritsu’s cheeks heated up as he stared at the screen in front of him. His heart was beating hard against his ribs and, oh how much he hated it, thousands of butterflies fluttered their wings inside his belly when Takano said his name right on his ear.

It still amazed him the effect Takano had on him. Even after years of being away, he still felt insanely nervous around him as if he was a middle schooler all over again. His hands sweating and his heart pounding and pounding until he felt he’d throw it up.

Thousands of thoughts running on his mind and every single one was about Takano. Always Takano.

“I’ll leave now, Takano-san,” he said after a while, his hand tightly holding his phone. “I’ll hang up no- Takano-san! Wait! Ack!”

Ritsu barely had time to register what was happening before he found himself sitting on top of his desk, his precious documents and laptop pushed aside as Takano spreaded Ritsu’s legs to stand in between them. 

“Takano- Mn!” He was rudely silenced by Takano’s lips on top of his, hungrily kissing him, his tongue quickly finding his way into the warm cave that was Ritsu’s mouth.

Ritsu tried to push Takano away, but he held him firmly by the waist, refusing to let go. Ritsu did try to escape this embarrassing situation, but his head was feeling dizzy already and the intense beating of his heart was deafening him, and before he knew it, his arms were wrapped around Takano’s neck, pulling him closer as he kissed him passionately.

Takano let out a pleased sigh as his hands moved under Ritsu’s shirt. Ritsu jumped at the cold touch of fingers into his warm skin, but the shiver felt so pleasent he couldn’t help the soft moan that escaped his lips and fell right into Takano’s mouth.

“Ritsu,” Takano whispered, finally pulling apart from their heated kiss, both of them gasping for air.

“T-Takano-san. We- we shouldn’t do this here, what if there are cameras or some- Takano-san!”

“I don’t care,” Takano said as he, desperately, tried to pull Ritsu’s shirt up. “If there are any, I’ll get rid of them. All of them.”

“This is not right! We work here! K-Kisa-san and- ngh!” Ritsu covered his mouth as soon as that obscene sound left his lips.

“Don’t talk about Kisa nor anyone else right now.” Takano finally tossed Ritsu’s shirt somewhere behind him, making Ritsu squeak in dispair before he moaned again when Takano captured one of his nipples between his lips.

“Takano-s-san,” Ritsu whined softly, his hands weakly pushing at Takano’s shoulders to get him off, but damn, he had always been weak go pleasure, and this time was no exception. “Stop right now, I don’t- ngh!”

Ritsu cried softly as Takano nibbled one of his nipples and gently twisted the other between his fingers. Ritsu felt Takano’s lips stretching into a smirk as he sucked on his hardened nipple.

“You say that,” Takano whispered. “But look at you, Ritsu,” Ritsu moaned again, opening one of his eyes to look at Takano. He shivered when he found those intense eyes looking right back at him, relishing on his cute sounds. “Making such noises and not doing your best to oussh me off.” Takano smirk only widened as he kept teasing. “You know I will make you feel good, huh?”

Ritsu threw his head back, unable to come up with a snarky remark as Takano rubbed, pinched, twisted, sucked and licked his nipples until he was seeing stars. “I think you can come without being touched down there, don’t you think, Ritsu?”

Ritsu shook his head, desperately. “N-no, please, Takano-san!” His hips were twitching, the rubbing of his clothes against his arousal driving him up the wall. “Stop right now! We reall-

"They are very hard, Ritsu. Are you enjoying yourself?”

A graze of Takano’s teeth and one hard rub was enough to have Ritsu reaching his peak, his body convulsing with the force of his climax. His eyes rolled back and his head tipping back as a broken cry slipped his lips.

Ritsu was barely aware of the paper he was squeezing between his hands, he’d worry about it later, tomorrow maybe, for now, he could only hear his pulse behind his ears and the lewd sounds Takano was making as he still sucked onto Ritsu’s nipple, making him shiver.

“Haa, so erotic,” Takano mumbled.

“Ta-Takano-san, we really need to stop,” Ritsu said, his voice a raspy whisper. He weakly pushed Takano’s shoulders once again, with his trembling hands. Takano, of course, didn’t move at all, if anything, he pulled Ritsu closer to his body, squeezing his waist in the process, causing Ritsu to jump and let out a shriek.

Ritsu tensed up and he looked at Takano with wide eyes when he finally pulled apart of the swollen nipple to look at Ritsu’s face. A large smirk pulled at his mouth and a fine eyebrow arched teasingly.

“Oh?”

“No!” Ritsu warned, using his hands as a shield between Takano and him. Takano, however, easily avoided the weak barrier between Ritsu’s torso and the tickly fingers that latched to his waist, squeezing it quickly. “Do not do thi- eek! Ahahaha! Please, no! Nohohoho!”

Ritsu’s reaction was priceless: he let out a loud squeak and the embarrassingly sweet giggles that bubbled past his lips made him blush as he cringed, trying to curl on himself to protect his hightened nerve endings. His legs kicked and his hands tried to push Takano’s away, but it was useless.

Ritsu was weak after his orgasm and he also felt extremely sensitive after coming all over his underwear. The mere brush of Takano’s fingers was enough to have him cackle like a maniac.

And he wasn’t even tickling his most sensitive spot!

The thought made him shiver, but he shivered even more when he felt Takano’s fingers creeping up towards his armpits, clawing past his ribs and lingering at this very ticklish spot right at each sides of his chest.

“Tahahahakano-san! I’m begging! I’m behehehegging!” He clamped his arms to his sides and curled as much as he could, until Takano pressed his body against his, preventing him from hiding. “Do not tickle me thehehere!”

“Tickle you where?” Takano asked as he kept digging his fingers into the sides of Ritsu’s chest, making him laugh nearly in hysterics.

“Under my arms!”

“That’s not even your most ticklish spot,” Takano camly said and the next number of events occurred so quickly that Ritsu could only know what was happening until he was cackling, his armpit exposed to Takano’s merciless fingers.

After Ritsu had a giggle fit when Takano mentioned his armpits not being his weakest spot, Takano grabbed one of Ritsu’s wrists and, placing one of his knees on top of the desk, he trapped Ritsu’s hand. Once that was done, Takano grabbed Ritsu’s free wrist and quickly lifted his arm, holding it behind Ritsu’s head, exposing his underarm completely to the wave of intense tickling.

“Tahahahakano-san! It tihihickles! Stahahahap, please!” Ritsu arched his back and threw his head back in hysterics as Takano tickled his armpit, teasingly wiggling his fingers and mercilessly digging in.

Ritsu’s face was red, snorts started to burn on his nose and tears trailed down his cheeks. He looked… pretty arousing and, with a particularly loud laughter, Takano let out a moan, slowing the tickling to a complete stop.

Ritsu opened his eyes in surprise, laughter still slipping out his mouth. He felt Takano burying his face on his neck, his body shaking and his breathing hitching, he still held Ritsu’s wrist behind his head, a bit tighter than before. “Ta-Tahahakano-san?” He asked in between giggles. “Dihihid you come?”

After his body stopped trembling and his breathing was back to normal, Takano nodded his head twice and stayed hidden until Ritsu had stopped laughing and both his arms were wrapped around his sensitive torso.

“Takano-san?”

“I’m sorry,” Takano said, pulling back from his hiding place to look at Ritsu. “You looked-” extremely erotic. “I guess I got a bit carried away. We should st-

He wasn’t in his right mind anymore, not after cumming from having his nipples played with, being tickled, and having Takano cumming because he was tickling him; so maybe that’s why he slowly grabbed Takano’s hands and placed them straight on top of his hips, shivering at the contact of Takano’s hands.

He then wrapped his arms around Takano’s neck and a very shy and tiny smile tugged at the corner of his mouth. "You’re lucky I like being tickled.”

Ritsu looked down between them and Takano followed his sight, his eyes widening: Ritsu was hard again, his arousal nearly ripping his jeans apart.

Takano looked between Ritsu’s legs almost hungrily and Ritsu felt like pushing Takano’s buttons a little bit more. “Take responsibility.”

Ritsu heard a soft growl coming from deep inside Takano’s throat. The next thing he heard was his hysterical laughter when Takano started to tickle his hips. That was his most ticklish spot.

“Oh, yes, just as ticklish as always,” Takano said, rubbing his thumbs into Ritsu’s hipbones. Ritsu, completely fired up already, let out moans between his laughter. “Dammit, Ritsu!”

“Tahahahakano-san! Ah! Tihihihickles!” Takano’s cheeks slowly started to blush a light pink and he let go of Ritsu’s hips to drag him off the desk he was sitting on.

Ritsu squeaked when Takano pulled at him and then turned him around, pulling down his jeans and underwear with a swift movement. Ritsu let out a cry when his erected cock was freed from his clothing, sticking out proudly.

“Takano-san!” Takano pushed him gently and Ritsu leaned against the desk, sticking his twitching ass up. “Ta-Takano-san, wait! That’s not- ngh!”

Takano placed two fingers inside Ritsu’s mouth. “Get ‘em wet for me, Ritsu.” Ritsu sobbed softly, slurping into the fingers, licking between them and all over. “That’s enough.”

Takano pulled out his fingers and Ritsu panted softly, his eyes tearing up as he felt Takano’s finger poking his butthole. “Takano-san!” He moaned, his ass twitching as Takano started to spread him. “Takano-s-san, that spot- haa! Ah!”

“It’s just one finger and you are already sucking me in, Ritsu. Relax.” Takano smirked, curling his finger downward, looking for Ritsu’s most tender spot.

“Ack! Not there!” He found it immediately.

Ritsu jolted, his hips twiching as he cried in pleasure. His body arching and his mouth opened into a big 'O’ as Takano kept stimulating his sweet spot. “Takano-san, pl-please. No more! Ah!”

Another finger was added and Ritsu hungrily sucked on it as well, making Takano chuckle. “So eager, Ritsu. Do you want me to put it in?” Ritsu shook his head no. “Why do you always deny your true feelings?”

“I’m not! I really do not- fuck!” Ritsu could feel himself getting close to his second orgasm. “Ta-Takano-san, I’ll-

Takano let out a growl and he pulled out his fingers from Ritsu’s ass, making him whine from the lack of touch. Takano undressed his lower half and, holding Ritsu’s hips, he poked Ritsu’s ass with his length making him moan deeply and thrust his hips back, pushing Takano in in one go.

Ritsu moaned and Takano held onto Ritsu’s hips tighter, biting his neck and trying to control himself. Ritsu was sucking him in, clenching tightly around him, making Takano feel like losing his mind.

"F-Fuck, Ritsu,” Takano stuttered. “You are cl-clenching me too much. Slow down.”

Ritsu didn’t slow down. He actually didn’t even hear Takano over his loud moans and cries; he was long gone after all: obscenely circling his hips so the tip of Takano’s cock could hit his soft spot with every thrust. His mouth wide open, the tip of his tongue sticking out a bit as saliva fell from the corner of his mouth. His eyes were tearing up and his cheeks were wet with tears.

He was a mess and Takano didn’t lose the opportunity to see him so out of himself. He reached down for Ritsu’s chin and he pulled him up from his bending position, until Ritsu’s back was pressed against Takano’s chest and his head was resting on his shoulder.

“T-Takano-san, ngh!”

“Well that is a nice expression you are making, Ritsu,” he whispered against Ritsu’s ear, his hands slipping down to flick Ritsu’s nipples.

“An! Takano-san,” Ritsu covered his mouth. “Takano-san, stop n-now! We’ll get in- no! Nohohoho not thahahat!”

Takano sunk his teeth on Ritsu’s neck, mercilessly tickling his hips. Ritsu’s cock flinched, precum dripping from the tip and all over his desk and- fuck, his damn papers.

“Takano-san, my- AHAHA! Please stohohohop! Ngh! Haa! Takano-san, ah!” The laughter combined with the hysterical laughter made Takano feel dizzy. “Takano-san! C-cohohoming! I’m coming!”

Ritsu came hard, he leaned back against the desk to hold onto something as he shook with the force of his climax. Takano was still holding his hips tightly, the tickling stopping as the thrusted inside him over and over.

“Ta-Takano-san, no more. Please, n-no more.”

“Ritsu,” Takano mumbled, his body trembling with his upcoming orgasm.

“Takano-san!”

“Ritsu!”

Ritsu, Ritsu, Ritsu…

“… Ritsu. Ritsu. Ritsu!”

“Don’t talk to me, Takano-san! I don’t want to see your face right now!”

When the heat of the moment faded away, Ritsu screamed and yelled all around. Getting himself dressed again and cleaning up the mess their fluids had caused.

His face was on fire. He couldn’t look at Takano in the eye, he couldn’t even look at the apartment anymore because… they did that! Even some fluid flew all the way to Kisa-san’s desk…

He wants to die!

“Ha?! So you are that kind of man?” Takano chuckled, following Ritsu as he walked-ran to get a cab.

“Shut up!” Ritsu yelled, turning around to finally face him. “I can’t believe you made me do that! At work!”

“Eeeh? But you even told me where to tickle y-

Rirsu launched at him, covering his talkative mouth with his hands. "Shut up! Someone might head! Are you insane?!”

Takano smirked behind the hands covering his mouth and Ritsu shrieked, pulling apart when he felt Takano’s tongue pressing against his skin. “Gross!”

“Let’s continue at home.”

“… You really are insane! I’m leaving!”

Ritsu had to hold his hysterical laughter and few moans and gasps on his back home because Takano decided to jump into the same cab and torture him without mercy.

He really wants to die!


End file.
